The First Year
by My Many Nicknames
Summary: Bella's creator never stuck around as she burned on the ground. The only food source she knew of was from humans. With the Cullen's close by, they're not going to let that slide. The first year for a newborn is the hardest, and the Cullen's are going to have to go through it again. Who knows? Love could come along while being taught control. Language, violence, and lemons!


** -All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!-**

* * *

**-BPOV-  
**

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

I sat in the corner against the rough brick wall. The now cooled blood dripped from my chin and onto the man's body. I pulled him closer and tightened my arms around him. His wide, pretty gray eyes looked up at me. Void of any emotion. Void of any life. A sob broke free from my bloody lips, and I tightened my arms even more. His fragile bones cracked and snapped under my touch. I tried to bring tears to my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, they never came. My eyes were dry. I brought my bloody hand up and ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. I had to tug my fingers through. Blood was starting to dry and mat his hair. I swallowed, but the burn was _still_ there. I looked over at the other man who lay lifeless across from me. His dark brown eyes stared at me as well. His bald head had smudges of blood. I wanted to crawl over to him and lick every last bit of blood off him. Off both of them.

Why did I do this? When I was on the ground burning, a man had whispered in my ear. He told me to not walk among the humans or we'd be discovered. He said to never run or touch a person unless I was feeding. He told me I could only feed at night, and it had to be when no other people were around. It had to be in an area where people usually wouldn't be in too often. The thing he said that scared me the most, was that if I got our kind discovered, then I would be killed. When he told me all that, I thought I was already dying. Burning in the deepest pits of hell. I wouldn't wish the pain on anyone. Maybe someone wished it upon me...

I loosened my arms and pushed the man off me. My clothes were covered in blood. The crimson goodness was soaked though my clothes and slowly drying on my skin. My very pale skin. Paler than usual. I looked at the bodies again in shock and disbelief. I drank from them. I attacked them like an animal, broken their bones, and then bit their necks and drank their blood. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scratch at my throat and cry out for help. I was desperate for answers, too. So many questions flew through my head, it almost hurt. How did I move so fast? Why did my throat hurt and burn so much before I killed them? What am I? Am I dreaming? Am I really just dead? What caused so much pain? Why am I so pale? Why can I see so much better? Why am I so strong?!

My hands flew up and gripped my head. I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead on my jean clad knees. So many things bounced around in my head. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I swallowed again, but I couldn't help the hiss that spewed through my clenched teeth as the burning continued on. I thought of the moment when I had grabbed the bald man and sunk my teeth into his delicious neck. The almost hot blood ran down my throat, and I had groaned and fell to my knees as the relief came to me; the burning slowly subsiding. I didn't know something could taste, smell, or feel so good. I swallowed again and moaned at the memory. I wanted more. So much more. But why?! Humans don't drink blood... I thought I was human...

I took a deep, calming breath. The smell of fresh blood permeated the air, and my throat burst into flames. I gripped my throat. My throats on fire! I swiftly got to my feet and a growl rumbled through me as the person came closer. Their shoes tapped against the ground. It has to be a woman, I thought as the heels clicked against the pavement. It was obviously very late. Almost no one was out. It had to be at least 3:00 in the morning.

My mind was a blank as I walked forward, roughly kicking the man with the pretty gray eyes out of my way. I just wanted the woman's blood. Nothing more, nothing less. My mouth was filling up with something, and I knew it wasn't saliva. The feeling wasn't the same. It tasted really sweet and sour at the same time. So much was pooling into my mouth. I had to swallow over and over, the burning almost making me cry out. I prepared to start running as fast as I could; desperate to get out of the alley that was filled with the scent of blood.

My legs froze as the sound of squealing tires suddenly filed my ears. I was as still as a statue as the vehicle got closer. I became distressed when the scent of the woman started to get farther away. Her heels clicked farther away from me. No, no, no!

A shiny black car came screeching to a violent halt in front of the alley. I took a few steps back as all four doors swung open. Four men stepped out. The sweet scent wafted into my nose, and my eyes widened. I took a cautious breath through my nose. Nothing. I didn't want to drink their blood... they had no blood. I guess my senses were slow, but they finally kicked in when all four took one step toward me. I let my instincts take over as I crouched and bared my teeth, my lips curling back. My acute eyes were quick to look at the one with the bite marks all over him. They were everywhere. The silver marks covered his neck and arms. I'm sure the rest of his body were littered with them, too. I hissed as my eyes darted to each one.

"Can you calm her down, Jasper?" This one had one mark. Right on his neck. Staring at the bite made something flash in my head as a memory. Someone biting me on my right shoulder...

His golden eyes looked at me gently. His pale blonde hair pushed back out of his pale, kind face. I growled again as the one with the marks imprinting his body nodded his head once, and my muscles coiled up to jump at him. I wanted to so badly...

Calm. That's all I could think about as he stared at me intently. Whatever he was doing to me couldn't stop the fear and confusion slowly seeping in, though. I couldn't fight four of them. They were taller and had more muscle than me. One of them looked like The Hulk without the ripped clothing and the green skin. What is he doing to me? The hisses and growls didn't cease up from me as they cautiously approached. All I could do was stand my ground as they came closer and closer.

Why did this happen to me?!

* * *

**Next update Wednesday! **

**Thank you to those who read! I hope you're interested and stick with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I promise. :)**


End file.
